Decoy
by NickiForDraco
Summary: DISCLAIMER: Song used in fic is by Paramore.  He had never been used... So i'm using him. After all... He deserved it!


**My Little Decoy**

He had never been used by anyone, yet he goes around playing every girl that will get with him. He has done it to me before, he broke my heart… Shattered my heart would be more accurate, I know, he hurt me physically and emotionally but I loved him… so I only thought it would be fair… if well… he got a taste of his own medicine!

_**Close your eyes and make believe,  
This is where you wanna be,  
Forgetting all the memories  
Try to forget love cause love's  
Forgotten me**__._

It took a lot of work, and a lot of sucking up to get him to fall for me again, but in the end it really did work. I know he doesn't _want_ to be with me because of the last time we were this close… but I guess he just couldn't stay away.

As he walks over to me, I put on a fake smile. I told him to meet me in the room of requirement at midnight, and well… here we are. I made the room so it had a table, with 2 chairs and a goblet each full of pumpkin juice… A bed, and some "romantic" candles lit.

We sit down at the table and start chatting away about nothing, he mainly speaks about himself… being the vein prat that he is. I don't actually listen to what he says… I don't really listen to what anyone is saying actually… I must always look like I'm dreaming.

_**Well hey, hey baby it's never too late,  
**__**Pretty soon you won't remember a thing,  
And i'll be distant as stars reminiscing,  
Your hearts been wasted on me!**_

He smiles and looks me in the eyes. 'I never thought I could love you again, but you showed me a side of the world I would never think of entering, yet here I am with you again, the most beautiful girl on this planet' He cooes at me.

"BLEH!" I think to myself. He is _such_ a liar. He said that to me last time, I honestly cannot see one bit of good in this disgusting, deceitful, lying prat. If I could give my plan away right now I would punch him square in the face… but I don't want to waste all my hard work and planning.

It's taken me about 2 months to get my plan in what people call 'action'. I just want it to be over so _everyone_ will know, what an evil little bastard this boy truly is. I just need him to drink that "pumpkin juice".

_**You've never been so used a**__**nd so I'm using you,  
Abusing you, my little decoy!**_

He raises the goblet to his mouth, I grin evilly at him. "YES!" I'm mentally shouting to myself! But then my happiness falters… "Wait… what's he doing? Drink you numb-skull!"

'What are you smiling at lovely?' He whispers.

'Oh! Nothing... sweetie you look parched. Drink up.' I say to give him that little 'push' the dumb idiot needs. He then raises the goblet again, my hearts speeds up. It feels as though it's about to burst through my chest, excitement over-whelms me.

His throat moves as he downs the drink in one go. He then smiles at me sweetly… He has a beautiful smile, that's what makes him so deadly. I wait for it to kick in… He then falls to the ground in a heap.

'What's happening to me?' He asks.

'Nothing' I whisper as I pick him up and carry him to the bed… mind you with great difficulty.

_**Don't look so blue  
You should have seen right through  
I'm using you, my little decoy.**_

He trys to fight me off but the potion I 'accidentally' sliped into his drink was making him almost unconcious, he's here… mentally, but can't physically do anything.

'I thought you loved me! Why is this happening?' He whispers barely audible I had to move so close my face was almost touching his… I felt disgusting that I was even touching him.

_**Living life inside a dream  
Time is changing everything  
Forgeting all the memories  
And i'm forced into you just  
C**__**ause your into me.**_

He's on the verge of tears… I can see it. But I don't care. I just want him out of my life… I want him to dissapear off the face of the earth, this pure-blood scum doesn't deserve to be alive after everything he has done to me.

I grab him by the throat and push as hard as I can till tears are streaming down his face, I want him to suffer as much as possible. I'm not going to kill him of course… I just want him to hurt as much as I did when he left me.

'_Babe, I can't be with you anymore…I think this was just a one-off thing.' He walked off down the corridor without a backwards glance. Two years of not letting me do anything, besides be your bitch and your sex-thing isn't a one-off thing… he cheated on me so many times, but I kept on forgiving him… biggest mistake of my life._

_**Well hey, hey baby  
Its never too late  
W**__**hen I'm gone you won't remember a thing  
But i can't stay and you know i won't wait  
I was gone from the very first day.**_

He isn't just attractive, he is slimy, sneaky… an evil little thing that has to be smushed! I did love him yes, 'did' being the key word. But after spending two years being his slave… I just have to do what I think is right… I have to destroy the bastard.

'I love you honey!' he tries to scream but it comes out sounding like a yelp of pain… which I hope it is, I hope his whole body is in pain, I hope he wants to die right now.

_**You've never**__** been so used as I'm using you  
Abusing you, my little decoy  
Don't look so blue  
You should have seen right through  
I'm using you, my little decoy.**_

He starts to beg. He wishes I would stop this, and leave him alone.

'Stop being a bitch!' He cries.

I love it when he is helpless… he can't move and I love it! I love seeing him try and squirm and wriggle but can't. He pulls a face that makes him look hideous and I start to laugh, uncontrollably laugh.

'I hope you die!' I laugh in his face.

'Then kill me you bitch!' he sobs.

'Don't tempt me you arse-hole.' I giggle as I annoy him by playing with his nose.

'Do it! I want to die.' He squeals.

Without thinking I scream 'Avada Kedavra!' He stops moving, breathing… living. I'm not upset… I'm shocked… I didn't think I could ever kill someone, but here I am standing over his dead body.

_**I'm not sorry at all,**_

_**No I won't be sorry at all,**_

_**No I'd do it over again!**_

I am Luna Lovegood, and I just killed Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, and I'm proud of it. At least… for now I am proud of it.

_**Don't**__** look so blue, my little decoy  
You should have seen right through, my little decoy  
You've never been so used, my little decoy  
As I'm using you, my little decoy.**_


End file.
